The present invention relates to a chuck.
Such a chuck is known from Federal Republic of Germany 29 34 428 C2, in which the window-like opening in the bushing which receives the ball debouches within the region of one of the hexagon surfaces of the cavity. The opening is developed as a slot which extends in the direction of insertion of the tool. In the region of its inner edge the inner wall is provided with support shoulders in the manner that two linearly extending support shoulders are connected together by arcuately shaped support shoulders. Since the slot is to be produced by means of an end mill, the support shoulders are of identical cross sectional shape. The slot shaped opening is provided so that the ball may carry out a movement in the insertion direction even in the event of insufficient displacement of the actuating sleeve.
The object of the present invention is to manufacture a chuck of this type, in a manner simple to manufacture, in such a way that, in addition to easy insertion and release of the tool, a large holding force acts on the inserted tool upon a pulling load acting on it in the direction of removal.